


Hold Her

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Baby Fic, Celebrations, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Mush, Getting to Know Each Other, Khuzdul, Multi, POV Second Person, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Your head jerks up when you hear the infant’s first cry.<em></em></em>
</p><p>Bifur and Bofur meet the first of Bombur's children!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Her

Your head jerks up when you hear the infant’s first cry. Bofur leaps to his feet and rushes madly forward, and you quickly follow suit. The two of you burst into the room where Bombur’s wife has lain for the past hours. Your eyes go wide as you take in the scene.

Óin is helping Daloa sit up. The Dwarrowdam’s face is drenched in sweat, but her expression is determined as she pushes herself upright. Bombur, meanwhile, is tucking folds and corners of a little blanket bundle in his arms.

“What is it?” Bofur shouts enthusiastically, trembling beside you. He seizes your arm in anticipation and you cling onto him in return. You’ve awaited this moment for many months. Now that it’s finally here you can barely stand the suspense—

“The baby is not an ‘it’,” Óin corrects as he washes his hands. “The baby is a ‘she’.”

“A girl!” Bofur screams just as you burst out, “ _Skhone nathith!_ ”

Bombur looks up at you and Bofur. “Yes, Bifur,” he agrees with you, voice thick with emotion. “A beautiful daughter.”

Bombur and Daloa take turns with the child, each greeting her with incredibly tender words. Bombur eventually looks up again and sees you and Bofur still standing in the doorway, watching with anticipation.

Gently Bombur pulls the girl away from Daloa and approaches. “You want to hold her?” he offers.

Bofur’s eyes go wide. “...M-May I?” he stammers in awe.

Bombur smiles. “Don’t be silly, Bofur. Of course you may.” So saying, he carefully maneuvers the bundle into his brother’s arms. Bofur handles the child with the same—if not more—care he uses when easing a diamond from stone in the mines. You take a healthy step away, unsure if your hovering will upset the baby.

After a moment, Bofur laughs breathlessly. “Durin’s beard, I’m an uncle! An’ aren’t ye a gorgeous little niece?” he whispers to the baby. She gurgles back at him, eliciting an ecstatic beam.

“Her name is Udeva,” Bombur declares proudly. Bofur immediately begins rolling the name over his tongue, saying it in different tones. You start to feel uncomfortable standing uselessly to the side. Deciding to busy yourself with Daloa, you edge your way to the bed.

“ _Khazush_ ,” you greet her with pride, for you truly do think of her as a sister. “ _Caku rasp mênu?_ ”

Daloa smiles wearily back at you. “How am I?” she repeats slowly. “This is one of the best days of my life, but I’ve never been so tired.”

You smile at that, pushing her gently against the pillow and encouraging her to rest. Daloa closes her eyes and you are left with nothing more to do. You swallow hard as you make to creep out the door.

“Bifur!” Bombur cries after you, causing you to halt. You look over your shoulder shamefacedly at him and the baby, whom Bofur has returned to him.

“Where’re ye goin’?” Bofur asks. “Don’t ye want t’ see her?”

You shrug, grunting awkwardly.

“Why not?” Bombur demands, astonished hurt ringing in his voice. “Is there something wrong with her?”

She’s the loveliest little infant you’ve seen since Bofur and Bombur themselves were born. No, it’s _your_ major flaw that makes you hesitate.

“ _Burk_ ,” you say quietly, gesturing vaguely.

“What about the axe?”

“ _Udeva_...”  You bite your lip as you begin signing in iglishmêk. “ _She will feel afraid_.”

Realization and sympathy dawn on the brothers’ faces. “Oh, no, no...She’d never be afraid o’ ye!” Bofur declares, stepping toward you.

_“You’ve been afraid of me before.”_

He pauses, swallowing uneasily. You can see the long-ago pain of broken bone come unbidden into his eyes, notice the way he holds his arm just slightly closer against his body. You nod sadly; his actions speak louder than words.

“Just hold her,” Bombur pleads. “Please?”

With a deep breath you shuffle reluctantly toward them, holding out your arms. Bombur wordlessly hands her to you and you are amazed by the lightness of her. Her wide green eyes stare up at your face—or perhaps the foreign object in your forehead. You can’t help but flush.

Udeva reaches out a hand, causing you to flinch inside. You stand tense and still as her tiny fingers curl around your braided moustache. Then she giggles and so does her other uncle.

“She likes ye, Bifur!” Bofur exclaims. “Ye’re th’ first t’ make her laugh!”

You smile in relief, finally remembering how to breathe.

 


End file.
